London Kenrock
tumblr_ncbr40e7lC1thlt5io1_500.jpg 'First Name' London 'Last Name' Kenrock 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' tumblr_n30az1p17s1ra6mo9o1_500.gif Chairmen Kenrock 'Age' April 25 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 290 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' tumblr_n1nugxyVcT1shdbrso1_500.jpg *Brash *Confident *Strong *Influlential *Sly *Intellegent *Brave Apperance tumblr_mx5ozdmCyk1t1betzo5_1280.jpg London is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it.Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'What district do you live in?' Owns a home in all 3 Districts. 'Relationship' " A lady a day.. " - L.K 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' tumblr_n3gvjgooQ91szmra2o1_500.jpg tumblr_n6j7h20Hxw1rnldiao3_1280.jpg tumblr_myqdx7OZsw1rdveedo1_500.jpg Occupation: Kenrock Family Rank: Oyabun 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' His Cannon hand Allies/Enemies Eden Creed Jason Khalifa 'Background' London Kenrock is a powerful fighter in all of the terms of the words. He takes heed to his enemies weaknesses and uses it against them. His clan makes there momey from real-estate and robbery. Using there power to take whatever they want with little to no consequences. He lost his hand at a young age, and has replaced it with a cannon that switches from a 5 foot blade, and cannon that fires sheer energy from its wrist that can vaporize most people. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:New Gen Yakuza Category:Chairmen